WrestleMania VI
WrestleMania VI fue un evento producido por el roster de UWT el 19 de Abril de 2014 en el Merdecez-Benz Superdome en New Orleans. Consiguio un aproximado de 75,000 fanaticos. El show tuvo tres eventos principales, Confo enfrentando a 665, Sergiox defendiendo el Campeonato Mundial frente a Robert en su ultima lucha y Cerdini defendiendo el Campeonato de la WWE ante Destruktor. WrestleMania fue el evento mas grande del año y los temas principales son "This is what it feels like" de Armin Van Buuren y "One for the Money" de Escape the Fate. Argumento El evento principal esta compuesto por la lucha por el Campeonato de la WWE, cuando Cerdini defendio su titulo contra Destruktor. Destruktor habia dejado UWT a finales de 2013 y regreso en la Royal Rumble Match, la cual gano, en otro lado, Cerdini, gano el Campeonato WWE en Money in the Bank 2013, cuando canjeo el maletin. Cerdini fue una de las figuras mas importantes y representativas de la carrera de Destruktor, ya que fue uno de sus entrenadores y apoyadores principales, cuando Des sufrio su lesion que lo iba a dejar fuera de la empresa por un largo tiempo, el explica que Cerdini le dio la espalda y lo vio como un perdedor. Destruktor estuvo decidido y retorno en Royal Rumble y despues en Elimination Chamber, atacando a Cerdini y anunciando que lo enfrentaria. La lucha por el Campeonato Mundial Completo comprendio a Sergiox defenderlo ante Robert, Robert habia dicho que el iba a retirarse, y la proxima estrella que el escogiera, seria la estrella con la que tendria su ultima lucha. En Elimination Chamber, Robert salio despues que Sergiox ganara el Campeonato USA, pero en esa misma noche, Sergiox gano el WHC. 665 fue a darle su lucha de revancha por el WHC a Robert, y este prometio que seria su ultima, en las proximas semanas, Robert diria que engaño a todos y que quiere destrozar el apoyo que todos tienen a Sergiox y 665, Sergiox y Robert tendrian varios face-offs y ataques entre ellos en las siguientes semanas. Cuando Confo despidio a una de las estrellas mas grandes que UWT ha visto, Nameless, 665 se enfurecio, ya que estaba pactada una lucha con el, 665 fue a retar a Confo a una lucha en WrestleMania, el no accedio, pero mando a The Shield a que lo atacara. Shield fue a atacar a 665 y, despues, Confo acepto la lucha. 665 fue despues a lanzar otro reto a Confo, y fue que su lucha sea No Holds Barred, para evitar una descalificacion, al siguiente show, Confo no acepto esa condicion, pero 665 forzo a aceptar a Confo cuando lo puso en la STF. La rivalidad entre Sebas y Roni empezo en Royal Rumble, cuando Roni saco a Sebas de la RR, despues se vieron en Elimination Chamber, donde Sebas saco a Roni, esto llevo a enfurecerse a los dos y Roni reto a Sebas a una lucha en WM VI, los dos tuvieron una serie de ataques y luchas de fuerza en las semanas previas al evento. Galería WM30 Overalls Photo 03.jpg WM30 Photo 104.jpg WM30 Photo 110.jpg WM30 Photo 127.jpg WM30 Photo 129.jpg WM29 Photo 020.jpg WM29 Photo 083.jpg WM28 Photo 058.jpg WM30 Photo 267.jpg WM30 Photo 186.jpg Resultados 0) Curtis Axel derroto a Tyson Kidd *Axel cubrio a Kidd despues de un perfect plex 1) LuisED derroto a Lobo, Niko, Victor, Tapia, Pablo, DarkZero, y Leo para ganar el Money in the Bank *LuisED tiro a Lobo y saco el maletin para ganar 2) The Shield (Dylan y Ryudan) derrotaron a The New Age Outlaws (Nacho y Jorge) para retener los Campeonatos en Pareja *Dylan cubrio a Nacho despues de un blackout *Esta fue la ultima lucha de Jorge en UWT 3) Ankelstar derroto a Best para ganar el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos *Ankel logro hacer rendir a Best con el patriot lock 4) Sergiox derroto a Robert para retener el Campeonato Mundial Completo *Sergiox hizo rendir a Robert con el Yes Lock 5) The Miz derroto a Wii para retener el Campeonato Intercontinental *The Miz cubrio a Wii despues de un skull crushing finale *Miz ataco a Wii despues de la lucha *Consecuentemente, Wii fue obligado a dejar UWT. 6) Sebas derroto a Roni *Sebas cubrio a Roni despues de un F5 *Sebas ataco a Roni haciendolo romper la mesa de comentarios con una F5 7) Confo derroto a 665 en una No Holds Barred Match (c/ Edge de ref especial) *Confo cubrio a 665 despues de un pedigree *The Shield interrumpio el match, 665 castigo a cada uno. 8) Cerdini derroto a Destruktor para retener el Campeonato de la WWE *Cerdini cubrio a Destruktor despues de un punt kick Categoría:PPV's del 2014